Skiing Lesson
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: (part 7 up) MICHI, KAEATO, JAZZSUKE, TAKARI, ???... The dds go on a skiing trip. Kawaiiness. please read and review.
1. Departure

Disclaimer: I own digimon *laughs evilly* Pulls pockets inside out *pocket lint falls out* SUE ME. Go ahead and try *laughs evilly*

*is whacked by random person* Okay, FINE, if that's the way you want it. I DON'T own digimon, I should though. I really, really should.

Disclaimer, the second: Later characters-  I own one of the characters later to come and Jazzy owns one too. I'm going to ask Chame for one too.

Pairings: This might give stuff away, but who cares not me. I know how the story ends… no I don't… who cares.

Pairings, the second: The pairings in the are not the ones I root for. I like em, but they're not all perfect. I hate Sorato or Taiora, so don't expect that. Aand *think* everything else is okay for me. No wait, any pairings with Matt are evil *laughs evilly* cause he's mine, mine I tell you.

Pairings, the third: Michi, that's why this is dedicated to Chame, cause that's what he likes. I like her paired with Izzy more, though. Takari, I don't mind this… though I'm not too fond of Kari *winks at Jazzy* I have something special up for Matt, Izzy and Davis *laughs evilly* And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: there's none in this chapter *bangs head on table* no, wait. This is the first chapter… I'm aloud to not have anything here. Oh, and you might have read something similar because I'm just bored (I wrote this in school). Yes, it is similar to Chame's one *bangs head on table* SIMILAR! It's different though.

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter One: Departure

Sleepily I tumbled to school. Band practice had gone on too long for my sleepy eyes. And now I was going on a skiing trip with my friends. Tiresome.

Sadly enough I turned up to be first. I slumped down onto the snow-covered floor in front of the school walls and leaned my head on my knees.

"Wake up, sleepy head" I heard a female voice. I groaned ad looked up at the redhead. "Hi, Sora."

"Where is everyone?" I shrugged. "Not here?"

"Funny" she said and threw her bag down next to me. "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled and let my head sink back down.

"Maaatt!!!" I shot up hearing my name being yelled into my left ear. "Tai" I moaned. He scratched his ear and then helped me up.

"Been waiting long?" I shook my head. "Only a few minutes but, hell, I'm tired." He tilted his head.

"Band practise." He nodded.

"Hello? Love birds, come and help me" came a voice. I looked behind Tai and was then thrown back in shook as a pink-haired girl leaned onto his shoulder. "I said come and help me."

"Uh, Mimi. That's my shoulder" Tai said looking slightly annoyed. "I can see that, stupid" Mimi said, grabbed his hand and dragged him after her. "Matt!" Mimi yelled. I smiled and followed then both.

"Jesus, Mimi. Isn't that like… too much for a week?"

"What? Too much?" Mimi looked shocked. Tai looked scared at the pink-haired girl yelling at him. "I'm scared I don't have enough." I looked into the boot of Mimi's father's car. "Ouch" I mumbled.

"Say something, Matt?" I shook my head. "No" I answered quickly and looked at the two huge suitcases. "Tai, you take that one and Matt you take the other."

"Mimi, are you sure, that isn't too much?" Mimi glared at me and I quickly grabbed one of the huge pink suitcases. "Uh" I said as it dropped to the ground.

"Watch it."

"Sorry" I mumbled and dragged the bag after me to where Sora was standing. Sora and Mimi greeted each other heartly. Mimi armed with a small pink bag. Tai came panting after me. "Eh. We're sure not going to die of hunger."

"Why? Did you bring a lot of food?" Tai groaned.

"Matt. Tai" we then heard to voices. There were three younger kids standing there. One a smaller copy of myself, my little brother TK, the second glaring at TK with fierce eyes a smaller copy of Tai, Davis. Next to TK was Tai's little sister, Kari.

"Hi" Tai and I said in unison. "Who are we still missing?"

"Joe isn't coming, exams and Izzy is late." As on call a boy with reddish-brown hair ran up. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I'd forgotten my bag in the house." Tai and me laughed, as did Davis who stopped as Kari looked at him with wonder.

"Well, the put the bags into the bus" Mimi ordered as one arrived. Tai and I sank to the ground.

YESS, this is short. But I'll try and get the next one longer, kay? It's gonna be about the bus trip. A whole bus for *counts* eight people… my stupidity hurts me. Well, one: PLEASE read and review. Two, read the rest too…


	2. Pure Kawaiiness

Disclaimer:  Last 'normal' disclaimer. Kae don't own digimon, but she should! Right, Jazzy? Right, Chame?

Disclaimer, the second: This is nothing yet *nods* but I think there's gonna be one in the next to ones.

Pairings: Michi, Takari,

Pairings, the second: Matt, Izzy and Davis are in for a surprise

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: um… nothing.. just kawaiiness. Oh and I just 'had' and 'ended up' very often

Thanks: To DigiWizardress… my first reviewer on this story *sniffs* feel proud. And nooo don't worry Izzy, Matt and Davis are in… say perfect hands

                Digifreaks, da second reviewer. *pats aero* isn't he a good boy.

                And o course Jazzy, my one and only soul mate. Thanks for blabbing. Go find me a Taiora/Sorato-lover, I want a flame *laughs at her insanity*

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Two: Pure Kawaiiness

After we had all gotten onto the bus, I had somehow ended up next to Sora. Oh, joy.

To avoid her talking to me, I turned around to try and talk to Tai who had

1.) ended up next to Mimi who was talking about some kind of fashion, god knows, and

2.) found out that winter was the coldest time of the year and was feeling very cold, different to the time he had yelled in my ear.

Kari was sitting next to Izzy and Davis and TK, the greatest rivals since me and Tai, had ended up together.

"Cold?" I asked interrupting Mimi's talk about the cut of the pants she was planning on buying. Tai nodded. "Ask Mimi to warm you" I said grinning. Tai facefaulted and Mimi gave me a death glare. "Very funny, Matt" Tai said. "Go and huggle Sora" he added making it his turn to grin. I frowned raising an eyebrow and huffed.

Me and Tai talked a while after that, till we stopped for a potty-break. Me, Izzy, Kari and following her Davis went inside while the others stayed in the warmth of the bus.

After returning I happily found out Sora was asleep and could rest in peace.

As soon as I had caught some shuteye and woken up, I found Sora had found my shoulder comfortable. I pushed her aside, making her bump onto the window uneasily. I turned around to make conversation with Tai, finding the cutest scene I could imagine, apart for a basket of cute little kittens.

"Kari" I whispered and got up. "Yeah?" she asked. She too had gotten up and was asking Izzy to trade places with TK who was desperately trying to push a sleeping Davis off his shoulder.

"Could I borrow your camera quick?"

"Why?" I grinned and nodded towards Tai and Mimi.

Mimi's head was resting on Tai's shoulder, and his was on her head. Her arms were wrapped around Tai, while his were crossed over his chest.

"Oh, my god. That is so cute" Kari said and grabbed her camera from around her neck and made a few photos. "What a good idea, Matt" she said and turned around. "TK, cheese." TK whipped around only to be stunned by the flash of Kari's camera. "Aren't the guys at school gonna like that picture?" Kari asked.

"Kari, wha? No" TK exclaimed as Kari made another photo and another and another…

All the clicking and TK trying to get out of Davis' loving grip, to no avail, must have woken him up. Tai groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at me. "What are you staring at, Ishida?"

"Kawaiiness?"

"Huh?"

"Pure kawaiiness" Kari said and grinned at her brother. Tai looked utterly confused. I pointed at Mimi. Tai turned his head and gaped. "Hell, get her off me, Matt. Matt, hey, Matt" Tai yelled. I was unable to and not even in the mood to take her away. I might be the lone wolf, but I still have emotions. And a humorous side to me. I found it very amusing watching TK trying to loosen Davis grip and Tai trying to loosen Mimi's.

I guess short chapters are what's in in this story. But at least it gets to tensed and really awaiting the next part… I hope. I really thought this chappie was kawaii or as Kari would put it "Pure kawaiiness." The next one will be da arrival *sighs* I can really imagine that pose. Mimi and Tai… arg… Chame is turning me into a Michi fan *ruffles hair* Well, get ready for the next chapter. It's a long school day tomorrow *grins*


	3. Welcome To Mount Snowy

Disclaimer, the second: Um… the girl in here is owned by *drum roll* Chame

Pairings: Michi, Takari,

Pairings, the second: Matt, Izzy and Davis are in for a surprise

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: none… just um… nah there none in this one

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Three: Welcome to Mount Snowy

Finally. We'd arrived after Tai pounding me to something I don't wanna tell you about and Mimi waking up no idea whatsoever about what had happened. TK was really pissed with Davis and he, like Mimi, was being stupid in mind (and body).

Me and Tai unloaded Mimi's bags, luckily he didn't know about the photos and Kari had held to me. Davis with a bag which was probably filled only with food, TK with the big bag our mom had packed him, Kari with a light blue suitcase and me and Tai with identical suitcases. I could bang my head on a table, I still remember buying the bags with him when we were eleven or so.

"Hi. Welcome to Mount Snowy" said a smiling girl. She was smiling at me and I felt a bit scared at that grin of hers. She advanced to me. "My name's Kleeo. I'm the person you should turn to when you need help or anything." She looked about our age.

Her hair was really wild. It was reddish auburn that went just below her shoulders in a ponytail with two large locks in front of her face. She also wore two long braids on each side of her head, they were an orangey/golden and went all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were amber.

She had a pair of sunglasses on her head and wore baggy navy blue snowboarding pants and grey with orange snowboarding boots. She had a white sleeveless T-shirt with the words "rub gently" written across it in black. She also wore white gloves, like the ones Kari had worn when we had found out she was a digidestined but they fitted loosely and went just below her shoulders. Over all that she wore an open mahogany coloured fur coat that goes to her ankles. A wonder she wasn't freezing.

"Um" I was speechless. "We're the Tachikawa Group. We have a hut for eight people" Mimi said pushing Tai aside. "Oh, hi. Welcome to Mount Snowy. I'm Kleeo Sway Malybu. You can call me Kleeo" Kleeo said while grabbing a check board that was hanging from her jacket. "Tachikon, Tachikuvo. What was it again?" she asked sweetly. I still had the feeling she was looking at me, and I wasn't fond of the feeling.

"Tachikawa, that's here" Mimi said leaning over the board. "Oh. Right. The rich guy." Mimi nodded. "Yeah. So were do we go?"

"Uh. It says Hut 19 here. That means you have to go to the place where it says Hut 19."

I stumbled over to Tai, trying to avoid Kleeo's look. "Did you notice her starring at me, Tai?" Tai nodded. "She must like you" he said and nudged me. "I mean she might look okay and all but she kinda… freaks me out."

"Matt?" Tai gave me a weird look. "The great Yamato Ishida is freaked by a girl."

"Tai, shut up."

"Jesus, sorry." I'm not sure if he was going to say something else because he was interrupted by Mimi. "Right, everyone. We're going to just have a quick rest in the entrance lounge and then go up to Hut 19 with the ski lift. Welcome to Mount Snowy" she said and pointed up the mountain. Me and Tai turned to look up.

"Oh, my god" I mumbled. I became dizzy at the sight. The mountain looked hell of a big and I couldn't ski. "And we need to get our equipment" Tai said waving to Mimi. He turned back to me. "I can't wait to go dashing down that mountain" he said. "You looking forward to it too?" he added making a chill run down my spine.

"Welcome to Mount Snowy." I could hear Mimi and Kleeo's voices echo in my head.

Mwahah, evil. Welcome to Mount Snowy. Why the hell does that sound so much like a horror movie? The next Chapter is gonna be… Uh… we'll see. Well, I couldn't wait. I'm bored. *sings* and I still have to write a chapter for something else. Read and review.


	4. One, Two, Three, Four, I'll be knocking ...

Disclaimer, the second: No originals in here.

Pairings: Michi, Takari,

Pairings, the second: Matt, Izzy and Davis are in for a surprise

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: only if numbers scare you. Oh, and I have a lot of scene between Matt and Tai that seem a bit yaoi *growls at self*

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Four: One, Two, Three, Four, I'll be knocking on your door

We dumped our bags into the living room. I was happy Kleeo hadn't followed us up. Sheesh, really happy. But there was still Sora. I sighed.

"All right. First of all, rooms" Mimi said and had a look. "Four rooms, two people a room, five guys, three girls."

"I can stay with Kari" Davis suggested. Tai whacked him over the head. "Mimi's not gonna allow you and Kari, are ya?" Tai asked smiling. I bet he was smiling. 'Catching a little flirt with Mimi are we?' I thought and grinned at Tai who gave me a confused look. "We could pull our rooms and let em just get picked?" Izzy suggested.

"That's a good idea. Eight pieces of paper, each number twice."

"That seems pretty fun, Mimi. You like saying numbers, right?" Sora asked. Mimi smiled. "It's getting fun" she said and took the piece of paper Izzy had ripped of the notepad next to the phone. She took a pen lying there and wrote the numbers 1 to 4 on the paper and repeated the process. Then she ripped it apart, grabbed TK's hat and threw the papers into it.

"Mimi?" TK look so different without the had. Come to think of it, I barely saw him without it. Mental Note: TK's trademark is his hat. Mimi held the hat out to Tai. "You go first."

'Double-sided' was the thought crossing my mind.

"Four" Tai said and eyed me with a 'pick-four-please-pick-four' look. I laughed gaining a stare from everyone. "Sorry" I said and grabbed a paper from the hat. 'Four, please make it four' I thought and opened the paper.

3

"Damn" I mumbled. "Three" was what I said aloud. "What? Noooo" Tai dropped to his knees. "You can't do that to me, Matt. Don't."

"I didn't do anything, Taichi. It was my hand" I said stroking his hair. He looked up and bit it. "Bad hand" he growled and got up. 'Sheesh, have a flirt with me, will you?' Wait, him flirting with me? I started it. I rolled my eyes.

"Two" Izzy said. "What? That means I have to be with either TK or Davis?" Tai asked and looked from the one to the other. He placed his hand onto Davis head. "No offence but TK please pull four."

"Thank you, Tai" Davis growled and pulled a paper. "One."

"This is rigged, woman" Davis said. "Matt, she rigged the pulling." I shrugged. "I'm not complaining, am I?"

'So long, as I don't end up with Sora.'

TK groaned. "What did ya get?" Tai asked. TK looked over to Davis whose eyes widened. "What? You're with me? What did I do to disserve such punishment?" I looked at Kari who smiled at me. "You? I'm dead you know" TK said most probably thinking back.

"Kari, your go. So it's Izzy, Tai or Matt." I grinned. Kari would be fine, I wouldn't mind Mimi either but well, Sora…

"Two" Kari said not really showing if she was happy or sad. Tai growled playfully. "Beware, Izzy. She has a big strong brother who'll kill you if you do anything" he said. Izzy grinned. "She does? Kari, you never told me that you had another brother" I said laughing. Tai jumped at me and threw me to the ground. "Want me to hurt you?" I laughed. "Oh, just get off my Tai. Mimi's getting jealous." Tai got up and helped me up. "Don't say anything in the kind again or I will hurt you." I shivered fake. "Scared."

"Four" Sora said. I grinned at Tai. "Okay. Davis and TK, Izzy and Kari, Me and Matt and Sora and Tai. I suggest we all go and unpack our stuff" Mimi said waving her hands.

Tai grabbed his bag and walked off gloomily. "Tai, didn't you forget something?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, a kiss good-bye" I said grinning and dodged a punch. I grabbed Mimi's bag and mine and jumped into the room with the number 3 on it.

This was not rigged. I pulled and that's what came out. I was kinda hoping for this room division. I was on a Sora-Matt and Tai-Mimi but well, the paper didn't want it. Okay, next is gonna have Kleeo in it again.


	5. Equipment

Disclaimer, the second: Jazzy belongs to Jazzy (Jazzel Son), Kae belongs to me (Kae-chan)

Pairings: Michi, Takari, Javis (?) (Dazzy?)

Pairings, the second: You'll find out Davis pairing. And it's also kawaii like the Michi in the bus. Matt and Izzy are still a secret but I bet you can guess Matt later too.

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: hm? Flirting? That doesn't count, right? No numbers, breath. But there's snowboots in it, a happy Tai in the beginning, a confused and blushing Davis and ski/snowboarding boots. If you suffer any bad illusions or what ever when reading about these, I suggest you don't read this chapter.

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Five: Chocolate and Goldilocks

"Tai, stop. Tai, calm down. Tai, shh. Tai, stop it. Tai, be quiet. Tai, STOP BOUNCING AROUND!" I yelled. "But, I'm happy" he said stopping anyway. I snorted. "What's the matter, Matt?" Mimi asked. "Nothing" I waved dismissing the question.

"Hi. How can I help?" a girl asked smiling sweetly, but defiantly not enjoying it. She had brown hair up in a ponytail with two bangs hanging down the sides of her face. She was wearing the same navy blue snow pants that Kleeo had been wearing, a dark blue T-Shirt with I'm Jazzy! Fear Me! written on it in red and a thick black jacket.

"We'd like to rent some equipment" Mimi said pointing to the eight of us. 'Jazzy' leaned towards her side and stared behind Mimi. "Eight" she mumbled. "Skis or snowboards?"

"Snowboard!" Davis yelled. "We'll have snowboards too" TK and Kari agreed. "I want skis" Tai said happily. "I'm going to be skiing too" Sora said. "I'm skiing too" Mimi said. "I'll be snowboarding" Izzy said. I stayed quiet, hoping they'd forget me. "N' you?" Jazzy asked. "Uh, skis" I said staring at the ground. She noted everyone's wish.

"Right, snowboarders. Follow me. Skiers, just go into that room" Jazzy ordered and walked off, followed by Davis, TK, Kari and Izzy.

Me, Mimi, Tai and Sora walked off into the other room.

(Davis' POV)

I couldn't snowboard, but it defiantly sounded more fun than skiing. I'd just… try. "Right, anyone not snowboarded before?" Jazzy asked. I gulped but said nothing. "Right. Fine with me. Anyone know they're shoe sizes?" We gave them to her. TK laughed cause I had to check my shoes first. It's not like I know it of by heart.

Jazzy scanned the shelves. "Is your name really Jazzy?" I asked. "Huh?" She turned around, obviously taken aback by the question. "If you real name's Jazzy?"

"No." She turned back to the shelves. I frowned. TK grinned stupid. "Not the very best way of flirting, is it?" he whispered. "Shut up, Takashi" I said pushing him away. TK laughed. Izzy joined in with it as did Kari. I sighed. "Idiots" I mumbled.

Then I jumped back in shock as a pair of boots were dropped in front of me. "Try em on" Jazzy ordered and gave Izzy a pair too. Then she turned back to the shelves and gave TK and Kari a pair.

Izzy got up and walked around. "These are good" he said and walked out front. I tried to pull the first shoe over my foot. "Mine fit too" TK said jogged off behind Izzy. "Same here." Kari left.

"These are too small" I mumbled. Jazzy turned around and looked down. "They're the perfect size. It's just you have to put these on differently, doofus." I growled. She sounded like TK or Tai when she said that. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. I knew it was annoyance. I've rolled my eyes in annoyance billions of times. TK = annoyance. "Fine, I'll help you" she muttered and went down onto her knees.

She helped me into the first shoe. Such nice brown hair. "See, it fits" she muttered and grabbed the other one. She looked up. I could feel myself blushing slightly but apparently she didn't notice. "It doesn't hurt, does it?" she asked, the meanness in her voice seemingly gone. "Uh, yeah" I said wiggling my toes. I grinned.

She helped me into the other shoe. Chocolate brown. "There. Now get up and try walk around." She got up as did I. "Woah." These shoes were hell of an unstable. I felt myself leaning forward. 'No, please. Please, god don't let me fall over' I thought. I fell.

Jazzy caught me. My head on her left shoulder, hers on mine. Her around were around me, like a hug. I blushed again and she pushed me away. "Sorry" I mumbled and walked out a bit awkwardly. Damn, what was going on with me. I thought I liked Kari, but these feelings… My stomach felt weird. I felt hot and I could hear weird noises in my ears. I'd never felt this way around Kari. Was I… in love with this girl? This girl, I'd only just met. No. Yes. Maybe. I was confused, and that's what I looked like to.

"What's the matter, Davis? You look so confused?" Kari asked. I shook my head.

(Matt's POV)

I sighed. Skiing. Skiing couldn't be too hard. "Hi. I'm Kae" said a voice. I looked up. She was blond. Her hair looked darker at the top and more red at the bottom. Like Sora's… eech. She was wearing the same pants and jacket as Jazzy was but her shirt said Run and Hide! Kae'll find you anyway! "Stop staring at me, blondie" she muttered and looked at each of us. "Right. Shoes size." We told her. "Okay. You, blondie and…"

"My name is Matt" I said slightly irritated. "Fine. Matt and the brunette…"

"It's Tai." She sighed in aggravation. "And you two are?"

"Mimi."

"Sora."

"Okay. Tai and…"

"Matt."

"Find a pair of boots over there and try em on. Mimi, take one from there and Sora, you take that pair standing there. They should fit." I had the feeling I wouldn't get along with this girl. I grabbed the pair of boots closest to me and put them on. I took them off and saw Tai leaving with perfectly fitting boots. "Tai" I moaned. "I'm gonna go find some nice skiis. I'll choose some for you."

"Tai." I frowned seeing Mimi and Sora leave too. "Are ya scared I'll bite you?" Kae asked and grabbed a pair of boots from the shelf. 'Yes. I'm going to whiz into my pants' I thought sarcastically. "Try these on. They should be the right side and the colour fits your eyes" she said and smiled.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked without thinking. Without thinking. Stupid Tai, stupid Davis. I've been hanging around with them too much. "Maybe." I pulled the boots on and moved my right foot. "Are they supposed to be so heavy?"

"Wussy."

"What did you say?" I asked playfully. "Nothing" she smiled at me again. Wow, she looked so amazing when she smiled. More friendly. She got up. "Let's go get you some skis." I got up and nearly fell forward. "Hell, these boots feel weird. Are they supposed to be so skew?"

"You like having things the way you want them, don't you? And yeah, they are" she said and watched me walked around in circles trying to get used to the boots. "You've never skied before, right?"

"I have" I lied. "But I just have to get back into it all."

"Right. Let's go get you those skis" she said amused and skipped outside. Sheesh, I could barely walk in the boots and Goldilocks could skip. That was about the time I changed my view on this girl. I changed it from dislike to well-actually-she-is-fine.

The part about nearly falling over is true, to all the people, who've never skied before. Damn those boots are weird. You don't usually fall over when wearing snowboarding boots but I bet it's hard to stand in them to.

Damn, it's hard to see yourself though boys eyes. It was hard not to make fall in love with me head over heels straight away *is glared at by various ppl* but I don't car, Jazzy doesn't car, Chame doesn't care, so everything's fine *g*


	6. Skiing Lessons

Pairings: Michi, Takari, Kaeato, Jazzsuke

Pairings, the second: Izzy's pairing is still unknown

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora.

Warnings: just the most kawaii chapter ever, for me, jazzy and chame

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Six: Skiing Lesson

I shivered. "Cold, Ishida?" Tai asked me. I nodded though that was a lie. We were standing on freaking Snowy Mountain putting on our skis, and I hell could not ski. Tai looked really happy, lucky him. Izzy, TK and Kari had already sped off. Sora had just finished clipping on her last ski and waddled over to the hill and disappeared.

"You look a bit unsure" I heard Tai say and turned to protest but saw he wasn't talking to me.

Tai held Mimi round her waist and placed his skis round hers. "I'll guide you" he said softly, very unlike the Tai I knew. Mimi smiled. "Thanks." There was a pause of silence between the two.

Then Mimi turned and pecked Tai on the lips. She turned and stared at the ground. I blinked.

"Um. Okay, bend your knees and uh" Tai began sounding like the typical Tai. He pushed himself forward and the two began skiing down the hill gracefully.

"Matt" I heard a voice behind me. I turned seeing a grinning Davis. "Are you jealous?"

I frowned. "Of Tai? Cause of Mimi?" No."

"Does Matty-boy need some love?" Davis asked grinning suspiciously. I glared at him. "Shut up, Motomiya. Let's just leave" I said, mentally whacking myself.

"Right" Davis said sounding a bit like I felt and tightened his boots. We moved over to the edge and I gulped.

Somehow a thought crossed my mind: Davis can't do this either.

Suddenly I felt an arm round my waist and skis surrounding mine. The vision of Tai and Mimi flashed in my head.

"Need help, blondie?" Blondie? Huh, Goldilocks?

"Goldilocks?" I asked probably sounding irritated and confused. "Oh, that's what I'm called?" the hand around my waist loosened. I frowned. "Help would be fine" I muttered. "How did you know I…"

"Needed help? You were so unsure, blondie."

"Would you stop calling me blondie, please?" Her hand ran through my hair. Evil but nice. I smiled

"I think it's a cute name. Or shall I call you sugar?" I blinked. There she goes again. "We'll find something. But right now, I need to learn how to ski." She pushed us off and her arm tightened around my waist. Actually she is fine? This girl is perfect.

(Davis' POV)

I blinked. Who the hell was that girl flirting with Matt? Hey, I'd seen that scene before. Matt couldn't ski? His blond girlfriend was gonna help him.

I muttered a few curses and jumped down the hill like Izzy had done it.

Oh, damn. I went skidding down the hill, fast. I turned, only to end up going down the other way. I was someone rush past me and grab my waist turning me to face the valley. Then the person leaned back and we sat down.

"You alright?" a voice whispered into my ear. I nodded and tried to get up, being pulled down by my shoulder.

"You better not. It's a scary feeling rushing down there non-stop."

Who the hell was this? I turned to see Jazzy's smiling face. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you could snowboard." I said nothing.

"Lucky I saved you, right?" Again I stayed silent.

"I couldn't have bared to let my speedy little angel get hurt." Was she talking about me?

"Are you talking about…" I stopped. She was nuzzling me. "You're cute mumbled and kissed my neck.

Me, defiantly me.

I liked this chapter. I really like this chapter *nods* it was very, very, very, very, very, very *is whacked by jazzy* kawaii. I bet Chame liked this, I bet Jazzy liked this too. I KNOW I liked this *sighs*

And the way Kae and Tai helped Matt and Mimi is true. I was helped like that when I was on skis the first time and the way Davis was helped is also true. I watched my stupid brother being helped like that too. *sniffs* Maaaaaatt!!! *runs off*


	7. Shirts lame title i know

Pairings: Michi, Takari, Jazzsuke, Kaeato

Pairings, the second: Izzy? I still haven't gotten to it… sorry

Pairings, the third: And Sora gets no one *kicks Sora* I hate Sora. But that doesn't mean I'll let her die or anything. I just have her there, don worry, I don't hurt her. *mumbles evil curses*

Warnings: dunno, kissing? Flirting? Not really to evil. Oh and more kawaiiness.

There done. Read.

****

**Skiing lessons**

****

Chapter Seven: Shirts

When Kae and I arrived at the bottom we saw Tai and Mimi sitting with the others, drinking hot chocolate and talking.

We sat down to talk with them and I saw Sora's jealous glare. Another Davis-kind of thought crossed my mind and I leaned over and kissed Kae. She seemed shocked at first but responded and then pushed my away. She stared at me and I thought I'd destroyed our only just begun friendship.

"Why, blondie, I didn't know you liked me that way" she said and ran her hand thought my hair. God, I hate her sarcasm.

Sora gaped at us, as did Izzy, TK, Kari, Tai and Mimi.

"Guys, this is Kae…" I stopped.

"Anubia. I'm blondie's girlfriend, right?" She smiled at me. I smiled back and gained a kiss.

(Tai's POV)

Blondie? Matt had a girlfriend. I felt confused, very confused. But then again, here I was, feelings bubbling because of Mimi. I wonder what possessed me. Possessed? Hell, no, Cupid's Arrow.

I looked to Mimi and gave her a short kiss. She smiled at me and kissed be back. This one lasting longer.

I brushed my hand over her face. "You cold, Mimi?" She moved closed to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Not when I'm with you, Tai-chan." I leaned my head onto hers. "Good, wouldn't want you cold."

"Where's Davis?" Kari asked turning her head, so kissed her cheek. "Kari" he moaned and turned round to Sora pouting. She hugged him from behind. "Take-chan, don't be mad at me. But I don't want anything to happed to him. Tai, Mimi, Matt, you guys saw him last."

"Um. Does this Davis have brownish hair and wear goggles?" Kae asked after her lips let Matt's. Kari nodded.

"Oh, he's in perfect hands then" Kae said and grinned.

"Davis' POV)

"So, what's your name?" Jazzy asked and shoved her snowboard into the snow. "Daisuke Motomiya, my friends call me Davis" I said unclipping my snowboard. "Can I call you Dai-chan?" I blushed. "Sure."

"That's nice" she said and sat back down next to me. She put her arm around my waist and leant back, so both of us ended up in the snow.

"Dai-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." I sat up and looked down at her. She leaned back onto her elbows looking slightly sad. "But we've only just met."

"Love at first sight?" she tilted her head. "But I…" She sat up. "Don't you like me?"

"Sure, I like you but well…" I blinked. What was I saying? I was just scared. Of course I liked her. I leaned over and kissed her passionately.

After releasing she hugged me. "Love's like snowboarding, just give it a try before you say no." I giggled. She released me. "So, what your real name? Jazzy's just a nickname."

"Uh, yeah. Me and my friend Kae had them printed for fun, there's a picture on the back too. Mine's a picture of…" she stopped. "Nevermind. Kae's shirt says Hide and Run! Kae'll find you anyway! I think it's a catchy phrase."

"What's her picture?"

"They're not important" she said and turned away. "Okay, then tell me your name."

"Oh, right, I was going to tell you. It's Ashley Fujiyama."

"That's a nice name."

"Not as nice as you." I blushed. She sure made a lot of compliments. "So, now will you tell me what pictures you have?" She shook her head. "But you will sometime."

"Sometime." There was a pause of silence. "Let's get you down. Your friends are probably waiting." She got up and brushed the snow of herself. I copied.

"Right, you always have to clip on your board facing the valley, or you'll go skidding down." I looked down the hill and clipped on my board. I stood up.

"Oh, shit" I mumbled as I began skidding down the hill. Jazzy boarded up behind me. "I'll lead you" she said and went rushed down the hill.

Yes, I know the title's lame but lookie here, if you go flaming me on that, I'll sick *thinks* evil digimon at ya *pouts*

Aaand there's gonna be more. Mostly it's just the pics, mwahaha. I fell evil *goes of to write dbz shonen-ai*


End file.
